A variety of different types of messaging systems are currently in wide use. Some such messaging systems include, for instance, electronic mail (email) systems, instant messaging systems, communication systems within social networking systems, among others.
In using such messaging systems, it is common for users to send attachments to one another. In addition, users of social network systems can make an attachment or object available to others in a given group. In some embodiments, the attachments are provided as links to a document, a picture, a directory, a folder, etc., (all of which are collectively referred to as an object) that is stored at a given location. When the recipient receives the message, with the attached link, the recipient can actuate that link in order to retrieve and view, or otherwise have access to, the object.
However, some problems can occur with this type of communication. For instance, where a user receives a message (such as, for example, an electronic mail message) that has a link to an attached object, the user can forward that message, or reply to the message, adding a new recipient that was not on the original message. Some objects, however, are not generally accessible. For instance, an access control list often contains information that indicates which permissions or access rights each user or group of users in the messaging system has to a specific object. If the new recipient does not have access to the object that is linked to in the message, then when the new recipient clicks on (or otherwise actuates) the link to that object, the new recipient will receive an error message.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.